


Equilibrium

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's depressed. Sue smacks some sense into her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Written the [](http://glee-rare-pairs.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_rare_pairs**](http://glee-rare-pairs.livejournal.com/) exchange for [](http://elva-barr.livejournal.com/profile)[**elva_barr**](http://elva-barr.livejournal.com/). This is written as a companion piece to the other story I wrote for this exchange, [The Hangman's Knot](http://capricious-fic.livejournal.com/13430.html), however, you don't need to have read that story to enjoy this one. The most you need to know is (highlight to read): Will betrayed Emma and cheated on her with Rachel, causing Emma to break up with him and leading to Will being fired by the school board.

_**Fic: Equilibrium - Sue / Emma [R]**_  
 **Title:** Equilibrium  
 **Author:** [](http://abluegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**abluegirl**](http://abluegirl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Emma / Sue  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Spoilers:** General season 3  
 **Word count:** 2500  
 **Warning:** noncon / dubcon, mild d/s themes, spanking.  
 **Beta:** [](http://ellydash.livejournal.com/profile)[**ellydash**](http://ellydash.livejournal.com/) , who has the best grasp on Sue out of anybody I know. Thank you so much. <3  
 **Summary:** Emma's depressed. Sue smacks some sense into her.  
 **Note:** Written the [](http://glee-rare-pairs.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_rare_pairs**](http://glee-rare-pairs.livejournal.com/) exchange for [](http://elva-barr.livejournal.com/profile)[**elva_barr**](http://elva-barr.livejournal.com/). This is written as a companion piece to the other story I wrote for this exchange, [The Hangman's Knot](http://capricious-fic.livejournal.com/13430.html), however, you don't need to have read that story to enjoy this one. The most you need to know is (highlight to read):  Will betrayed Emma and cheated on her with Rachel, causing Emma to break up with him and leading to Will being fired by the school board.

  
"Hey, Red!"

Emma stopped mid-stride in the middle of the hallway, her gut clenching with anxiety at the sound of Sue Sylvester's voice. She'd been keeping her head down, quietly making her way to her office, where she was looking forward to closing the door and hiding away from the world and all the people in it, and instead she found herself bristling at the pejorative nickname that was spoken in harsh and mocking tones. The last thing she wanted was talk to Sue, and so she paused to close her eyes, allowing herself to ten before she came to a decision. She knew there'd be no point in avoiding Sue when Sue had her in her sights, so Emma forced herself to pivot on her heel and backtrack a few steps to Sue's office door.

"Is there something you wanted, Sue?" she asked, deliberately polite. While Emma had no love for the woman, she also had no desire to incur her wrath.

"Come in here for a minute, will you? And close the door," Sue directed, not rising from where she lounged in her chair, leaning back with her sneakered feet up on the desk in front of her.

Emma hesitated in the doorway, unsure if she wanted to acquiesce to Sue's request, before she finally entered the room and pulled the door closed behind her. After working with Sue for the past four years, she had found that it was sometimes easier to give into Sue's demands than resist.

While Emma settled herself in a chair, Sue leaned forward on her elbows, narrowing her eyes like a cobra getting ready to strike. Emma resisted the temptation to squirm under Sue's scrutiny and schooled her features into a pleasant smile, sitting up straight. "What can I do for you, Sue?"

"I'm glad that you asked, Sunny D. I need your help."

"Oh?" Emma asked, genuinely curious - after all, it was a rare occasion when Sue Sylvester asked for help.

"Yes," Sue continued. "As I'm sure you're aware, I lost my bid for the congress seat to Porcelain's redneck father."

Emma bristled. "Sue, I really don't think that it's appropriate for you to refer to students and their parents in that manner-"

"Uh-uh," Sue said, waving her hand dismissively. "I don't care. I didn't invite you in here to share your political opinions. You're here because, despite the loss that I suffered, I am going to stay true to my promise to Jean and start some programs for the Special Needs kids at this school. Now I've tried hard with Becky, I really have, but she's just one kid among many, and I can't help them all on my own. And since you're the lone guidance counselor in his hellhole, that's where you come in."

"Oh," Emma said, taken aback and truthfully, somewhat touched by Sue's commitment to her late sister's memory. "Of course. I think it is admirable that you want to help these kids out. You know, I've been talking to Figgins about getting funding for some programs for years, but I haven't been able to make much headway."

Sue nodded. "Well, if we work together then perhaps we can change that. I'd even be willing to volunteer some of New Directions' budget to hire staff. That'll be a real hardship for me, since I've taken over leadership of that miscreant lot, but those are the sacrifices we have to make. Although," Sue said, raising one eyebrow. "I figure you'd appreciate the gesture."

Emma shifted in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "So what do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to need you to be the program coordinator. I'd like to be able to do it, but between the Cheerios, hunting on the weekends, and my obligations to the Reserve, I simply don't have the time to manage this program. I will, of course, act in an advisory consultant capacity, providing direction and leadership where required. And you…" Sue paused, curling her lip as she looking Emma up and down. "Well, you look like you need leadership."

Emma tilted her head, surprised by the sudden change in tone. "I don't know what you mean by that, I-"

"What I mean by that, my little blushing tomato, is that ever since the whole tawdry affair between your erstwhile poodle-pelted lover and that obnoxiously peppy lyrebird he always favored so much, you've been decidedly lackluster. You walk around the halls of this school like a brightly coloured wraith, with your hair hanging in your face because you're so distraught that you can't take your eyes off the linoleum. It brings bile to my throat to look at you. _Bile._ "

"How dare you!" Emma exclaimed, and sudden, unwelcome tears pricked in her eyes. That Sue would _dare_ \- "I've been going through a very difficult time recently, and to have you mock me-"

"Oh, I'm not here to mock you," Sue said, with a cheery leer. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me? Really?" Emma sniffled, swiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "How are you going to do that?"

"By offering my services, of course! The most surefire way I know of to get over wrenching betrayal is to counter thoughts of the person who done you wrong with a little negative reinforcement. And I have just the thing." Sue rolled her chair away from the desk, beckoning Emma with her finger. "Get over here."

Emma swallowed fearfully then rose to her feet on shaky legs. She grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk, dabbing away the tears in her eyes as she shuffled toward Sue. When she was finally beside Sue, she raised her eyes from the floor to see Sue looking up at her with an inscrutable expression on her face.

"You're thinking about him right now, aren't you?" Sue asked, with what passed for a kind smile.

Emma returned her eyes to the shiny toes of her bright green pumps. "Well, yes, we've been talking about him, so of course-"

"Good." Sue interrupted her, before grabbing her arms and hauling Emma across her lap.

"Hey!" Emma said, trying to squirm out of Sue's grasp, yelling Sue's name when she found that her efforts were futile. Sue had managed to haul Emma across her lap so her head, chest and shoulders dangled on one side of Sue's thighs, and her legs on the other. Sue's right elbow pressed sharply between Emma's shoulder blades and her forearm wrapped around Emma's ribcage in a shockingly strong grip, hauling her tightly against Sue's body. Emma struggled in her grasp, and Sue's grip only tightened in response.

"Now, now," Sue said, her soothing tone sharply contrasted by the quick and methodical way that she rucked Emma's skirt up around her hips. "It's for your own good, you know."

"What are you doing?" Emma cried, craning her neck to look at Sue. Sue turned her eyes away from Emma's exposed behind to fix her with a stern glare.

"I thought it would be obvious." Sue said, snapping one of the garter belts that held Emma's thigh-high pantyhose in place.

"What, that you're sexually assaulting me?" Emma wailed.

Sue threw her head back and laughed. "I don't know if I'd go as far as to call it that," she said, releasing the clasps that held the garter belt in place. "No. This, Emma - this is discipline."

"Let me go!" Emma screamed, twisting ineffectually. "Help!"

"Now, it's no use yelling, I had this room soundproofed years ago," Sue continued, managing to force Emma's panties down her hips to her knees with one hand, exposing Emma's behind to the coolness of both the air and Sue's scrutinizing gaze. Mortified that Sue was looking upon a part of her that she had never shown another living soul save her physician, she shifted and attempted to turn away to shield herself. Sue's grip, though, was too strong, and Emma realized, mortified, that any movement would only expose her further.

"Please-" she begged, and the word ended in a yelp as the first blow landed precisely on her left buttock.

" _Oh!_ " Emma cried out, jumping with Sue's grasp. Sue's arm only tightened around her, her elbow digging down between her shoulder blades. Despite the shock of the sharp pain and her current position over Sue's knee, Emma had difficulty acknowledging the naked truth of the situation - _Sue Sylvester had spanked her_.

Maybe it was all a mistake, maybe Sue had meant to help her off her knee to stand her up on the floor again, maybe she would be able to pull up her panties and be on her way, maybe this whole terrible situation would end- "Oh, my goodness - stop that!"

 _Smack_.

"Afraid I can't stop," Sue said dispassionately as she landed another blow on Emma's other cheek, harder than the first two. "Not until you've learned your lesson."

"What lesson is that- OW!" Emma cried when the third blow landed, significantly harder than the first two.

"The lesson-" _smack_ "is that you should never-" _smack_ "let a man-" _smack_ "break you like this again-" _smack smack smack_. "Especially not curly haired men who wear watered-down aftershave and use their thumbs for encouraging gestures. Can't trust 'em." _smack_

"I won't," Emma sobbed, tears of pain and humiliation running down her cheeks. "Please stop!"

"Not until I'm sure you've learned your lesson, Red," Sue said, pausing to stroke the oversensitive skin of Emma's bottom before she began peppering Emma with sharp blows once again. "I've been where you are, and trust me, it's better this way." _smack_ "That hairy philanderer has crushed too many women, " _smack_ "and you're of no use to me if you're one of them."

Emma gasped under the onslaught, jerking with each sharp smack of Sue's hand against her tortured skin. She closed her eyes and prayed that it would end, that Sue would release her and let her go. The worst of it wasn't even the pain - it was the humiliation she felt at being exposed and spanked like a difficult child.

Another, particularly hard blow landed across her cheeks, and Emma pushed her hips downward into Sue's lap, an unexpected bolt of pleasure between her legs answering the impact. The next slap rocked her, indifferent to her shame and shock, and she moaned, miserable and unmistakably aroused. She had been turned on very few times in her life, and it always took her by surprise when it happened. To be turned on by something as humiliating as being _spanked_ was both disorienting and mortifying.

"Please!" she begged, squirming in Sue's lap as she tried to escape Sue's hand. Each blow only served to intensify the arousal, and in her disorientation, the pleasure began to merge with the sharp, stinging pain into a tumult of conflicting sensations. "Oh, my god, please stop, Sue, before I-"

"Before you what?" Sue asked. She gave Emma's ass one last hard smack that made her clit throb exquisitely before Sue leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Got a little problem there, Ginger?"

Then, suddenly, Emma was released. Sue tugged her panties back up around her hips, and Emma hissed as the soft fabric brushed against her abused skin. Sue grasped her by the waist to haul her up to a standing position.

Emma swayed on her feet, her eyes blurry with tears, her face hot with humiliation, and a throbbing ache between her legs.

"Now," Sue said calmly, looking her up and down with a satisfied expression on her face. "I expect to see you take more pride in yourself from now on. I won't have you working with me on any project if you're going to mope around the halls looking like Lysol went out of business. I won't hesitate to bring you back in here again for more discipline. Understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emma said, employing the formal address without even thinking.

"In addition," Sue continued, leaning back to place her feet on her desk once more. "If you ever feel that you need this lesson reinforced, don't hesitate to come and see Old Sue. I'd be more than happy to oblige you."

Emma nodded, not trusting herself to voice the answer that had already formed at the back of her mind. She already knew that she'd be returning to Sue's office and closing the door behind her. She knew that while she should report Sue for this serious breach of protocol, she would be back for more, because despite the humiliation of it all, _she liked it_.

"We're done. Think of this as a bonding experience. After all, we're going to be working closely together. Now, on your way," Sue said, waving her hand dismissively before turning her attention to her iPhone.

Emma stared at her for a moment longer before turning to scurry out of the room, desperate to make it to the ladies' room before her thigh-highs slid down her legs without the garters to hold them up. She wouldn't allow herself to think about how wet she was, or how her clit was still throbbing, because she knew that if she did, adjusting her clothing wouldn't be the only thing she did once alone.

\---

Later that night, Emma undressed in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She stripped off her blouse and skirt to stand in front of the mirror or in her undergarments - a silky pink bra and panty set, and a white garter belt that held up nude thigh high stockings. She unclasped the garters, removed the belt and rolled the stockings down and off her legs in fluid motions. As she moved, the soft material of her panties shifted against the still sensitive skin of her bottom, and she couldn't help but think about how Sue's hand on her had _hurt so good_.

Curious, she turned toward in the mirror to survey the damage. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of the panties, and drew them down to rest on her thighs just underneath the curve of her behind, which did not look as bad as she had expected. Her cheeks were redder than the pale skin of her lower back, but it did not appear as though she sustained any permanent damage. At most, Emma expected that the lingering reminder of the spanking would last only a few days.

She felt her face heat as she remembered the slaps that had rained down and the reaction that they had provoked. Within seconds, she flushed as red as her behind.

Ashamed, she turned away from the mirror, pulled her panties up and wrapped her robe around her body before she made her way to the bathroom. A nice, hot shower would be sure to relieve the tensions of the day, and if she used the showerhead to relieve the throbbing between her legs - well, nobody would need to know but her.

//END


End file.
